A bra classically comprises two cups for accommodating the breasts of a user, connected to one another by an intermediate part. A back is fixed to a lateral edge of its cup and comprises means for fixing it to the other back so that the bra is held in place on the user. Moreover, a bra strap connects the upper edge of its cup to the back and extends from the lateral edge of this cup.
Bras are known of the type provided with cups that each have a flexible shell conformed in such a manner as to have a concave, substantially hemispherical shape intended to surround the breasts of the user. However, the breasts of the user can have a substantially different morphology, which means that no bra is in reality perfectly adapted to the morphology of the two breasts. Furthermore, the morphology or the volume of the user's chest can vary substantially over time. The bra can then prove to be temporarily uncomfortable for its user.